marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Return of the First Avenger
'The Return of the First Avenger '(Originaltitel: Captain America: The Winter Soldier) ist eine US-amerikanische Sciene-Fiction-Espionage-Comicverfilmung aus dem Jahr 2014. Es handelt sich um die Forsetzung zu Captain America: The First Avenger, ist jedoch Zeitlich nach Marvel's The Avengers angesiedelt. Der Film wurde von Marvel Studios in Zusammenarbeit mit Walt Disney Motion Studios Pictures produziert. Regisseure waren die Brüder Joe und Anthony Russo. Das Drehbuch wurde von Christopher Markus und Stephen McFeely verfasst, während Kevin Feige als Produzent fungierte. In den Hauptrollen sind Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Robert Redford und Samuel L. Jackson zu sehen. Kinostart in den USA war der 4. April 2014. In Deutschland debütierte der Film bereits am 27. März 2014. Es handelt sich um den neunten Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Ein dritter Teil der Captain America-Trilogie ''erschien am 28. April 2016 unter dem Titel ''The First Avenger: Civil War. Handlung Auch jetzt fällt es Steve Rogers, der die Rolle des Captain America verkörpert, nicht leicht, sich in die neue Welt einzuordnen. Bei einer Trainingseinheit am Lincoln Memorial freundet er sich mit dem ehemaligen Fallschirmjäger Falcon/Sam Wilson an, der nun sich zum Ziel gemacht hat, in Amerika traumatisierten Soldaten zu helfen. Peggy Carter, Rogers ehemalige Freundin in den Kriegsjahren, liegt wegen ihres hohen Alters im Bett, doch Rogers besucht sie weiterhin, um ihr beiseite zu stehen. Bei einer Außenmission versucht Captain America eine Gruppe von Soldaten, die S.T.R.I.K.E., unter Leitung von Crossbones/Brock Rumlow und Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow ein S.H.I.E.L.D. Schiff und dessen Besatzung von Batroc und seinen Piraten zu befreien, doch die Missionen trennen sich, da Black Widow ihre eigenen Ziele verfolgt, die sie von Nick Fury erhielt. Ihr gelingt es, die Daten des Schiffes auf einen USB-Stick herunter zu laden. Bei einem darauffolgendem Gespräch am nächsten Tag konfrontiert Captain America Fury damit, welcher ihm erzählt, dass es sich hierbei um Projekt Insight handeln würde. Unterhalb des S.H.I.E.L.D. Gebäude befinden sich drei Helicarrier, die durch Satelliten so scharf gestellt sind, dass sie jeden Menschen überwachen und erschießen können, noch bevor er zur eigentlichen Bedrohung werden kann. Rogers lehnt diese Art von Freiheit und Kontrolle ab und zieht sich von S.H.I.E.L.D. zurück. Bei dem Versuch an die Informationen des Datenträgers von Black Widow zu gelangen, schlägt Fury fehl und er bittet Alexander Pierce, ein alter Freund und Leiter von S.H.I.E.L.D., das Projekt Insight zunächst auf Eis zu legen. Trotzdem hat Fury bedenken, ob Pierce dieses Versprechen einhalten kann und will Maria Hill in sein Team holen. Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen wird Nick Fury von mehreren Attentätern und von dem Winter Soldier angegriffen, kann aber fliehen und erhält Zuflucht in der Wohnung von Rogers. Dort kann er dem Soldaten erzählen niemandem zu vertrauen, da S.H.I.E.L.D. unterwandert sei. Kurz daraufhin wird er von dem Winter Soldier angeschossen. Trotz der Rettungsversuche stirbt Fury vermeindlich. Pierce lässt das Projekt Insight weiterlaufen, doch Captain America verbündet sich nicht mit ihm und enthält ihm auch die Informationen des USB-Sticks vor. Wegen Landesverrats macht Pierce Jagd auf Rogers, der sich mit Black Widow verbündet. Sie finden heraus, dass der Ursprung der Daten aus einem ehemaligen Militärlager entspringt. Hier hatte Arnim Zola, ein ehemaliger Hydra-Wissenschaftler sich sein Reich aufgebaut, indem er sein Bewusstsein in einen Computer schleuste. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass nach Red Skull die Hydra niemals aufgehört hatte zu existieren, denn nach der Gründung von S.H.I.E.L.D. versteckte sich Hydra in der Organisation, zusammen mit Pierce als oberster Leiter der Hydra. Mit dem Projekt Insight sollen die drei Helicarrier nun dafür sorgen, dass die Ordnung in der Welt wieder hergestellt wird. Die Computeranlage und somit auch Zola werden von einem Raketenangriff zerstört und Rogers und Romanoff finden Zuflucht bei Wilson, der die beiden unterstützen möchte. Er selbst stattet sich mit einem Fluggerät, bestehend aus zwei Flügeln und einem Raketenjetpack, aus. Von dem S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten Jasper Sitwell erfahren die drei, dass mit dem Projekt Insight Hydra nicht nur die Menschen kontrollieren wollen, sondern auch gleichzeitig durch die Helicarrier alle eliminieren, bevor sie überhaupt zu einer Bedrohung für die Menschheit werden. Um dies zu verhindern, versuchen die drei in das Hauptquartier einzudringen, doch werden von dem Winter Soldier angegriffen, der sich als James Barnes herausstellt oder als Bucky, wie ihn früher Rogers seinen alten Freund bezeichnete. Bei dem Sturz von der Eisenbahn im Jahr 1944 überlebte Bucky, wurde aber von Zola von Experimenten benutzt. Dadurch wurde ihm ein Metallarm eingesetzt und sein Gedächnis durch eine Gehirnwäsche gelöscht. Von der Erkenntnis wie gelähmt werden die drei von dem vom S.T.R.I.K.E. -Team gefangen genommen, welches die Aufgabe hat, sie zu töten. Maria Hill eilt ihnen zur Hilfe und bringt sie an einem sicheren Ort, an dem sie auf den tot geglaubten Nick Fury treffen, der seinen Tod vor S.H.I.E.L.D. nur vorgetäuscht hatte. Er erklärt ihnen, dass drei Chips nötig seien, um Projekt Insight zum Scheitern zu bringen. In jedem der Helicarrier müsste ein Chip ersetzt werden, damit sich die Carrier selbst zerstören sollen. Rogers gelingt es bei dem Plan zwar S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten auf seine Seite zu bringen, indem er durch die Lautsprecheranlage erklärt, dass Hydra hinter all dem stecke, doch dies verhindert nicht, dass die Helicarrier gestartet werden. Während Captain America und Wilson die Chips in den drei Flugschiffen ersetzen, gelingt es Romanoff sich als ein Mitglied des Weltsicherheitsrates zu tarnen, um so nah genug an Pierce heran zu kommen. Mit Hilfe von Fury kann sie die Daten von Hydra und S.H.I.E.L.D. ins Internet stellen. Pierce wird von Fury erschossen, als dieser Black Widow nach ihrer Tat als Geisel benutzen will. Beim dritten und letzten Chip wird Captain America von dem Winter Soldier konfrontiert, schafft es aber ihn einzusetzen und befreit seinen Freund vor seinem Tod, da Bucky im Helicarrier zwischen zwei Metallträger eingeklemmt war. Mit dem Satz "Ich steh das mit dir durch!", ''den Captain America zu Bucky sagt, kommt er zu ihm durch. Genau diesen Satz sagte Bucky einst zu Steve, als Steves Mutter gestorben war. Bucky beschließt seinen alten Kameraden zu retten, als dieser aus dem Helicarrier ins Wasser stürzt. Er lässt den bewusstlosen Rogers am Ufer zurück und geht seine eigenen Wege. Wilson und Rumlow, die sich in der Zeit einen Faustkampf im Hauptquartier lieferten, werden von einem der Helicarrier erfasst, der droht ins Gebäude zu stürzen. Wilson kann von Fury und Natasha gerettet werden. Nach dem Kampf beschließt Rogers zusammen mit Wilson nach Bucky zu suchen, während Fury durch S.H.I.E.L.D. veranlasst alle seiner Agenten zu durchkämmen, um seine Organisation wieder aufzubauen, ohne noch einmal von Hydra unterwandert zu werden. In der Endszene bildet sich eine weitere Gruppe mit ähnlichen Absichten von Hydra unter der Leitung von Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, der im Besitz von Lokis Zepter ist und an den Zwillingen Quicksilver und Scarlet Witch Experimente durchführt. In einer zweiten Szene besucht Bucky die Captain America Ausstellung im Smithsonian. Besetzung Videos Captain America - The Winter Soldier Teaser Captain America 2 - Filmausschnitt|4 Minuten aus dem Film THE RETURN OF THE FIRST AVENGER - 4 Minuten Clip - Marvel THE RETURN OF THE FIRST AVENGER - Offizieller deutscher Trailer - Marvel Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - Trailer 1 (OFFICIAL) THE RETURN OF THE FIRST AVENGER - Verschwörung - Marvel-0 THE RETURN OF THE FIRST AVENGER - Ab 27. März 2014 im Kino - Marvel-0 THE RETURN OF THE FIRST AVENGER - Black Widow - Marvel-0 THE RETURN OF THE FIRST AVENGER - Filmclip - Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse - Marvel-0 THE RETURN OF THE FIRST AVENGER - Jetzt ist alles offen - Ab 27. März 2014 im Kino - Marvel THE RETURN OF THE FIRST AVENGER - Filmclip - Ich muss Sie um einen Gefallen bitten - Marvel-1 THE RETURN OF THE FIRST AVENGER - Filmclip - Die Verfolgung - In Pursuit - Marvel-1 Bilder Dreharbeiten Making_Of_Falcon_1.jpg|Dreharbeiten Making_Of_Falcon_2.jpg|Dreharbeiten 2 Captain America 2 still 1.jpg|The Winter Soldier Captain Amnerica 2 still 2.jpg|Cap und Nick Fury|link=Nick Fury Captain Amnerica 2 still 3.jpg|Cap bei S.H.I.E.L.D.|link=Captain America Captain America 2 still 4.png|Jasper Sitwell Captain America 2 still 5.jpg|Captain America und Black Widow|link=Black Widow Captain America 2 still 6.jpg|Captain America Fahstuhl Captain America 2 Promobild Cap.png|Promobild Cap Captain America 2 Promobild Black Widow.png|Promobild Black Widow Captain America 2 Promobild Winter Soldier.png|Promobild Wintersoldier Cast_von_Captain_America_The_Winter_Soldier.jpg|Cast Sharon-Carter-sharon-carter-agent-13-37022203-500-479.jpg Poster Captain America The Winter Soldier Ankündigungsbild.jpg Winter Soldier Poster.jpg Captain America - The Return of The First Avenger.jpg Captain America 2 Filmposter.jpg Captain America The Winter Soldier Kinoposter.jpg Captain America 2 The Return of the First Avenger.jpg Captain America The Winter Soldier Captain Amierca Charakterposter 2.jpg The Return of the First Avenger Captain America Charakterposter.jpg Captain America The Winter Soldier Captain America Charakterposter.jpg Captain America 3.jpg Captain America - The Winter Solider Black Widow Charakterposter.jpg Black Widow Poster.jpg Captain America - The Winter Solider Charakterposter.jpg Winter Solider Charakterposter.jpg Captain America - The Winter Solider Alexander Pierce Charakterposter.jpg Alexander Pierce Poster.jpg Captain America - The Winter Solider Nick Fury Charakterposter.jpg Nick Fury.jpg Captain America - The Winter Solider Falcon Charakterposter.jpg Falcon Poster.jpg Captain America - The Winter Solider Agent 13 Charakterposter.jpg Agent 13 Poster.jpg Filmfehler * Captain America springt am Anfang des Films aus dem Quinjet ins Meer, ist aber vollkommen trocken, als er die Lemurian Star betritt. * Als sich Captain America und Black Widow auf der Rolltreppe küssen, kommt ihnen Rumlow entgegen. Vor Rumlow steht ein Mann, der eine grüne Jacke trägt. Die Kameraeinstellung wechselt hinter Rumlow und der Mann ist verschwunden. Stattdessen steht eine Frau vor Rumlow. Nach dem nächsten Perspektivwechsel ist der Mann wieder da. * Sitwell trägt bei seinem Treffen mit Senator Stern einen Anstecker am Revers. Als Sitwell von Captain America und Black Widow auf das Dach des Hochhauses gebracht wird, ist Sitwells Anstecker verschwunden. Nachdem Sitwell von Black Widow vom Dach gestoßen und von Falcon gerettet wird, ist der Anstecker plötzlich wieder da. *Im Übrigen erwähnt Sitwell beim Verhör Doctor Strange. Dieser ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber noch Chirurg. * Nachdem Captain America vom Winter Soldier beschossen wurde, wird er von der Autobahn in einen Bus geschleudert. Der Bus wird danach von einem anderen Fahrzeug getroffen und kippt um. Es sind aber keine Schäden am Bus zu erkennen, die bei einer derartigen Kollision hätten entstehen müssen. * Auf der Gedenktafel von Bucky Barnes steht im Fließtext, dass er 1916 geboren wurde. Weiter unten steht aber, dass er von 1917 bis 1944 lebte. Trivia *In diesem Film hat Captain America ein völlig neues Kostüm. *Es gibt einen Comic, der die Geschichte von Cap zwischen Marvel's The Avengers und Captain America: The Return of the First Avenger erzählt. *Der Film thematisiert Steve Rogers Leben in der Welt des 21. Jahrhunderts. *Falcon ist in den Comics zwar ein Superheld, im Film ist er aber ein Veteran. *Angeblich soll sich das ganze Marvel Cinematic Universe mit diesem Film verändern. *Durch eine Aktionfigurensammlung, welche von Hasbro auf den Markt gebracht wird, kam das Gerücht auf, dass Red Skull doch einen weiteren Auftritt in Captain America 2 haben wird, da er in der Figurensammlung vorhanden ist. Dies stellte sich aber als falsch heraus. *Es gab Gerüchte darüber, dass Nick Fury in diesem Film sterben würde. *Joss Whedon führte bei der Abspannszene Regie. *Um sich auf seine Rolle vorzubereiten, unterzog sich Sebastian Stan für fünf Monate einem körperlichen Training und las sich intensiv in die Geschichte des Zweiten Weltkriegs ein. *Angeblich war Anthony Mackie von einem modernen Falcon-Kostüm nicht begeistert. Er wollte den Spandex-Look aus den Comics. *Der Arbeitstitel des Films war "Freezer Burn" *Stan Lee hat einen Cameo-Auftritt als Museumswächter. *Frank Grillo äußerte in einem Interview seinen Wunsch irgendwann mal Punisher spielen zu können. *Ursprünglich sollten Szenen zu Hawkeye in Länge von 10 bis 15 Minuten auftauchen, diese wurden jedoch aufgrund des Längenunterschieds herausgeschnitten. *Anthony Russo spielt den Arzt von Nick Fury. *Steve Rogers hat eine sogenannte Nachholliste, die er bei der Eröffnungsequenz mit Sam Wilson hervorholt, auf dieser stehen Dinge der Popkultur, Politik und Musik aufgelistet sind. Darunter stehen zum Beispiel Dinge wie ''Star Wars oder die Mondlandung. Je nach Land stehen auf der Liste jeweils unterschiedliche Dinge drauf. *In der Szene, in der Black Widow und Captain America auf Arnim Zola treffen, zitiert Black Widow den Kultfilm WarGames, indem sie beim Einschalten des PC die Worte "Wollen wir ein Spiel spielen?" sagt. *Auf dem Grabstein von Nick Fury ist die Inschrift: The Path of the Rightous Men zu lesen, dies ist eine Anspielung auf den Kult-Film Pulp Fiction in welchem Samuel L. Jackson die Rolle des gläubigen Auftragsmörder Jules Winniefield spielt. *In einem Interview mit dem The Hollywood Reporter gab Chris Evans bekannt, dass seine Liebings-Captain America-Szene von allen MCU-Filmen, in The Return of the First Avenger zu sehen sei. Seine Lieblingsszene sei der Kampf zwischen Captain America, Brock Rumlow und weiteren HYDRA-Agenten im Fahrstuhl. Weiterhin bestätigte er, dass dies auch die erste Szene sei, die man für den Film gedreht habe. Veröffentlichung *Der Film wurde am 14.08.2014 auf DVD, Blu-ray und 3D Blu-ray veröffentlicht. *Es wird auf der DVD, Blu-ray und der 3D Blu-ray keinen Marvel Kurzfilm geben. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU-Filme Kategorie:Captain America Filme Kategorie:Phase 2